Una canción del sol y la luna
by grankhan
Summary: Dos ideologías diferentes de la vida, pero al final tienen el mismo objetivo. NarutoxfemSasuke
1. Chapter 1

Que lo disfruten...

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ella comenzó a sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo tanto que no podría moverse ni un solo centímetro sin que un perforador dolor la detuviera de nuevo. Sobre ella se veía una gigantesca nube color gris que aún soltaba relámpagos, era algo increíble. 'Que frío...' se dijo mentalmente al sentir como su cuerpo entero temblaba un poco al sentir el aire helado, lo que hacia que su cuerpo doliera más dado el leve movimiento involuntario.

Además sus ojos ardían como nunca ardían en su vida sin duda algún efecto de usar sus poderes por tanto y por llevarlos a tales extremos.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que aún después de todo el dolor, aún tenía control sobre su cuerpo entero excepto por su mano izquierda, esto para ella era algo un tanto malo ya que ella era zurda. Sus ojos miraron hacia abajo para ver que efectivamente como ella lo había sabido ya su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba en su lugar, seguramente haya sido desintegrado en el choco de poderes.

"Ya despertaste"

Lentamente sus ojos se dirigieron a la persona que hablo, justo alado de ella se encontraba su mejor amigo, la única persona viva que ella aún no había cortado su lazo, la única persona viva por la que ella aún se preocupaba, y esa era la razón por la cual ella había intentado eliminarlo, esperando que la perdonará en la otra vida.

Su voz era aún energética, cosa que no era igual a el estado actual en el que el estaba, estaba completamente herido, en un estado similar a ella, ella apenas pudo evitar el suspiro de shock que amenazaba con salirse de su boca, su única mano se levanto un poco en un intento de que se fuera a su boca solo fue detenida por el súbito dolor que sintió. Ella tenía una extraordinaria cara de póker y eso fue lo que la salvo de demostrar alguna emoción, pero el shock y el increíble dolor no físico que sintió por el aún estaban allí. "Hn" dijo fríamente, como siempre.

"Jajaja, no podía esperar menos de mi Uchiha favorita, yo llamo ese "hn" expresión Uchiha número uno, claro existen aún más expresiones que e enumerado y catalogado a lo largo de los ańos"

Dijo jovialmente el idiota que estaba a su lado, ella resistió el pequeño impulso de echarse a reír por que lo que acababa de decir era muy gracioso, pero ella sabia que si se reía en ese momento al final de la risa comenzaría a llorar por alguna razón, su pecho dolía mucho pero aún así soporto no hacer nada.

"Sabes yo gane... por que desperté primero que tu... ahhh hueles eso"

El idiota alado de ella tomó un gran respiro inflando su pecho y luego soltando el aire de sus pulmones con satisfacción.

"Es el olor a mi victoria huele muy bien"

Su cabeza se dio vuelta y sus brillantes rojos azules que siempre parecían brillar llenos de vida miraron a los negros de ella, siempre que el hacia eso ella sentía como uña mariposas revoloteanban en su estómago. Y luego estaba esa sonrisa de idiota que parecía irse de oreja a oreja.

"Pero el olor a tu derrota huele mejor... por que perdiste perdedora"

Sus labios se inclinaron levemente hacia arriba, era gracioso y su idiota se hecho a reír allí.

Ella solo se quedo allí es escuchando su risa, viéndolo a sus ojos... le agradaba verlo feliz, por alguna razón si lo veías feliz ella se sentía feliz y como sus entrańas quemaban, era una sensación increíble.

"Cállate idiota" dijo ella por fin.

Pero aún así el tenía razón, al final el gano, su objetivo era matarlo, eliminarlo para siempre de esta vida para así ella por fin pudiera traer revolución a este mundo. Después de que el último pedazo de felicidad muriera a sus manos, después de que por fin el único sol de su vida se escondiera ella estaría sola en la oscuridad, asesinaría a los demás Kages, después de eso el mundo se uniría bajo uno haciéndola a ella como enemiga pública numero uno, claro ella asesinaría a más personas, hombres, mujeres, ancianos y ni siquiera los nińos estarían a salvo de ella, asesinaría y asesinaría para que el mundo nunca olvidará el dolor y ese mismo dolor los uniera y dirigieran toda su ira hacia ella.

Ella estaba lista para cargar todo ese odio en sus hombros.

Pero ella había sido derrotada, el objetivo de su idiota era incapacitarla y eso había hecho, no importaba el coste, el la incapacitó.

Era su victoria sin duda.

"Hn" dijo sin emoción y volteo a ver el cielo estrellado, la titánica e impresionante nube ya se había disipado. "Perdí"

Hubo un silencio agradable durante unos momento, ella sabia que su idiota de alguna manera había hecho una sonrisa todavía más grande.

"Ahhh desearía poder haber grabado eso, ¡las generaciones futuras necesitan haberlo sabido!"

Ella solo negó con la cabeza divertidamente al escucharlo.

"Oye Sarada... si perdías... si perdías contra mi... ¿t-tenía algo planeado h-hacer con t-tu vida?"

La pregunta fue un tanto rara para Sarada Uchiha la ultima de su clan, ella no tenía planeado exactamente un futuro después de esta pelea, pero ahora que fue derrotada... "supongo que mi deber" dijo ella simplemente. "Soy la cabeza del clan Uchiha y la última de mi clan, así que mi deber es regresarle la vida a mi clan y el prestigio que tenía en antańo" ella no mentía, ese era su deber y suponía sus sueńo ahora que había sido derrotada.

Frunciendo el ceńo Naruto dijo. "Repoblar tu clan entonces eh... ya tienes pensado con quien harás eso"

Normalmente una mujer de su edad seguramente sentiría vergüenza de que alguien le haya hecho ese tipo de pregunta. Pero ella era Sarada Uchiha, no era cualquiera mujer. "No"

Naruto sonrió mientras que al mismo tiempo se aliviaba que no tuviera nadie en mente en hacer eso. "¿Entonces que tal Kiba?"

Sarada lo volteo a ver con sus ojos sin emoción. Pero sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa. "No me gusta el olor a perro mojado"

Naruto estalló en una risa, mientras que ella solo lo veía con una sonrisa. Después de unos segundos finalmente se calmo, tomó un fuerte respiro y se preparó para hacer una broma que tal vez le costará otro Raikiri en su pecho como cuando los dos lucharon en este mismo lugar hacer ya varios ańos. "Yo podr-" no pudo terminar de hablar por que súbitamente sintió ganas de vomitar además de que no podía respirar.

Sarada miraba con preocupación cómo el cuerpo de Naruto se comenzaba a convulsionar en un intento de vomitar algo, después de unos segundos finalmente sangre, vomito y otros fluidos comenzaban a salir de su boca y a resbalarse por sus mejillas y cuello.

"No me dejas sola idiota" dijo ella sin emoción pero dentro de si tenía miedo de que de verdad lo viera morir ahogado en sangre y otros fluidos. Afortunadamente para el y ella, luego de unos segundo y después de escupir todo el volvió a respirar con normalidad.

Pero ya nada estaba normal.

"Vamos a morir"

Dijo el, aunque salió más como una pregunta. Fue en ese momento que Seina sintió el increíblemente frío que hacía, no más bien ella estaba helándose, su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera enterrado bajo capas y capas de nieve.

"Si" Seina lo sabía los dos iban a morir. Ningún ser vivo podía ir por allí desperdiciando hasta la última gota de su chakra y fuerza vital sin esperar otra cosa más que la muerte.

Los dos se volvieron a encontrar en ese momento... sus ojos se miraban los unos a los otros, azules y negros, llenos de emociones, alegría, enojo, felicidad, frustración, lujuria y amor...

Finalmente el fue primero en decirlo. "Te amo"

Naruto miro con satisfacción como sus ojos se abrían en shock y como sus pequeños mejillas se tornaban de un ligero color rosa y luego rojo. 'Tan hermosa' y luego finalmente como Sarada cerraba sus ojos intentando con tener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y como su boca se apretaba en frustración. Incluso esa cara llena de frustración y tristeza le gustaba, era lo más lindo que haya visto en su vida.

"H-h-hn" apenas consiguió decir ella, su garganta apretada en un doloroso nudo, no era justo, no era justo lo que este idiota le había dicho. Tenía que pagar.

"Tengo frío" no era mentira, tenía frío, frío como nunca antes, el abrazo de la muerte se acercaba más y más a ella y su idiota no lo estaba haciendo mejor.

Sin pensarlo e ignorando a su cuerpo que le rogaba por que se dejara de mover, el se arrastró hasta ella... hasta que finalmente estuvo a unos centímetros de ella y la envolvió con su único brazo, Naruto no pudo evitarlo, tomó ese lustroso cabello negro suyo con su mano y lo puso en su nariz, olía exquisito, era su sudor y su perfume natural combinándos. Desde que estaban en el Equipo siete a el le encantaba este olor, le recordaba lo hermosa que se ve la luna cuando el la veía por horas por la ventana de su departamento.

Sarada se hundió y hundió más profundo en su pecho, su única mano se aferraba a su espalda, Seina amaba el calor de su idiota, era como estar bajo un hermoso día soleado, Seina amaba el sol por que le recordaba a el, demasiado brillante como para verlo a los ojos, pero aún así su reconfortante calor estaba allí.

Los dos se quedaron allí sin moverse.

Los dos murieron de esa manera.

Días más tarde cuando Kakashi y Sakura llegaron a el sitio y los encontrarán aferrados el uno con el otro, Kakashi cayó de rodillas y Sakura no pudo evitar llorar ruidosamente, mientras que toda la alianza miraba en silencio.

Decidieron enterrarlos allí mismo, a los dos juntos, en ese valle.

XXXX

Naruto sabia que se había quedado dormido después de un tiempo tras abrazar a Seina. 'Tal vez no hemos muerto aún... tal vez todavía haya esperanza' tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Sakura llegará y pudiera salvarlos, ella era una asombrosa shinobi médica, después de todo lo mantuvo vivo después de que Madara le quitara a Kurama.

Naruto ahora mismo se sentía un tanto raro, sentía un calor un tanto extremo, cuando casi todo el tiempo había sentido frío incluso después de estar abrazado a Sarada. 'Por que todo se siente tan biscozo y apretado...' parecía como si estuviera dentro del estómago de Gamabunta, tal vez había estado lloviendo.

Llegando a la obvia conclusión de que tal vez ya no estaba en El Valle del fin abrazando a Seina, Naruto se pregunto si tal vez ya habían venido por ellos y tanto el como Seina estaban en algún hopital, o tal vez dentro de una de la babosas de las invocasiones de Tsunade y Sakura.

Entonces dentro toda la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar comenzó a haber una pequeña que después se hizo más y más grande era obvio que se estaba acercando a ella. Por un momento La Luz lo cegó.

Lo primero que Naruto escucho fueron lloriqueos, pero la más extrańo es que venían de el y salían por que el intentaba hablar, preguntado dónde estaba Seina y que estaba pasando.

"¡Mi Seńora es un barón!" Dijo Maester Lucas el Maester de Aguasdulces en las tierras de los ríos, Lucas venia de oldtown, había estado al servicio de la familia Tully desde hace ya varios ańos, siendo el quien recibió a Catalyn y Lysa Tully.

"¿D-de verdad?" Mínisa Whent pregunto esperanzada, ella amaba a sus hijas pero desde hace tiempo ella y su marido habían esperado por un varón que heredará no solo el título de seńor supremo del tridente y de aguasdulces si no que también pudiera ejercer dominio sobre Harrenhall si algo le llegara a pasar a su familia. A decir verdad Minisa tenía un poco de miedo sus dos primeros hijos habían sido barones pero habían muerto inmediatamente al nacer, aunque cada vez que su nuevo bebe lloraba le daba más y más esperanzas de que este sobreviviera.

Lucas envolvió a el bebé en una cobija para presentarlo a su madre, cuando Minisa lo recibio, inmediatamente el fue a avisar a Hoster Tully que su hijo había nacido saludable, derecho entre Catalyn y Lysa que apenas sobrevivieron, este bebe era el más saludable de todos los que había tenido Minisa y Hoster.

Hoster Tully entro silenciosamente a el cuarto donde su seńora esposa había dado a luz todos los bebés que ellos dos habían tenido, el estaba preocupado de que otro hijo hubiera nacido muerto o muriera después de unas horas, también estaba la posibilidad de que Minisa tuviera otra hija, ya había dos nińas en la familia Tully, las dos se casarían con algún Lord de los reinos colindantes, ese era su deber claro para proteger los intereses de la familia. Pero Aguasdulces y la familia Tully necesitaban un heredero.

Minisa vio entrar a su esposo, ella claro no lo amaba, su matrimonio había sido uno arreglado y no había amor en el, pero ambos sabían su deber como nobles de Westeros. Se sentía un poco cansada pero junto las suficientes fuerzas y le entregó a el bebé con el que lisa había caído inmediatamente en puro amor. "Tiene buenos pulmones mi Lord" Minisa dijo elevando un poco su voz, su bebé estaba sano, sus lloriqueos lo demostraban.

Hoster miro a su hijo, estaba completamente feliz de que por fin haya un barón en su familia, y uno con buenos pulmones. "Tiene un cabello de color rojo muy oscuro... debió heredarlo de ti y sus ojos son azul brillantes, sin duda tiene rasgos de nuestras dos casas"

Minisa solo asintió, de repente sintiéndose muy cansada como para hablar, de entre todos los partos que había tenido este era el peor de todos.

"¿Has pensado en algún nombre?" Pregunto Hoster, aún viendo a su hijo que lo veía de regreso con esos brillantes ojos azules suyos.

"Hmm, tratamos de nombrar Edmure a nuestros primeros dos hijos... tal vez este el se pueda llamar Edmyn" contesto Minisa pensando en sus dos premieres hijos que perdió, ahora que lo pensaba ellos tenían más facciones Whent que Tully, con pelo oscuro y ojos café brillantes, pero su nuevo bebé era como una combinación de ambas casas, pelo rojo oscuro y ojos brillantes azules.

"Hmm, Edmyn el Tully que expulsó a Harral de las tierras de los ríos y el primer seńor supremo del tridente, un buen nombre. Muy bien esposa que se llame Edmyn" Hoster volvió a mirar a su hijo. "Bienvenido Edmyn. Heredero de la tierra de los ríos" Hoster le regresó Edmyn a Minisa sin saber que había un hombre que ya tenía un nombre.

Las sirvientas del Castillo chismeaban sobre que el nuevo heredero del Castillo de Aguasdulces lloro y lloro toda la noche sin parar... solo para no volver a llorar jamás después de ese día que nació.

XXXX

A varios cientos de kilómetros de las tierras de los ríos al norte, muy al norte otra persona que sacudiría este mundo estaba "naciendo"

Dentro de una de las familias más despreciadas no solo del norte si no de todos Westeros y tal vez cuya fama o infamia allá llegado a Essos.

Rose Bolton cabalgaba a el Castillo ancestral donde su familia había dominado estas tierras desde hace miles de ańos. Rose no lo podía evitar pero estaba un poco emocionado por que ahora mismo su esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo o hija, claro que Rose esperaba un varón, un heredero al que pudiera pasar todo su legado y el de la casa Bolton, pero el suponía que una nińa también sería bueno, había mucho más tiempo para que su esposa Bethany tuviera un varón.

Cuando por fin Rose pudo ver su Castillo no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo, el fuerte terror ciertamente le daba alucion a su nombre, claro que el rostro de Rose no mostraba ninguna expresión.

La puertas del Castillo se abrieron, Rose fue inmediatamente recibido por el castellan del Castillo Walton un hombre con rastros olvidables pero que tendía cerebro para manejar el Castillo o tal vez era por que era uno de los pocos que sabia leer y escribir.

"Lord Bolton, bienvenido" Walton y los demás guardias se arrodillaron. "Ladie Bolton ya dio a luz. Es una dama mi seńor, ojos tan negros más negros incluso que los de su madre y tan pálida como la luna..."

Rose estaba un poco decepcionado de que su primer nacido haya sido una dama, pero aún así estaba un tanto emocionado de verla, así que camino junto con Walton hasta la habitación donde Bethany Bolton ne Rosbyll había dado a luz.

Cuando Rose entro a la habitación vio a su esposa con empapada de sudor, pero tenía una leve sonrisa mirando el pequeño bulto que cargaba en sus brazos.

"Ah, mi lord Rose" Bethany extendió el pequeńo bulto hacia el. "Espero que le plazca su primera hija"

Rose tomó el bulto, quito las sabanas lentamente. Rose no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando los ojos negros de su hija miraron los pálidos suyos, los ojos de su hija mostraban inteligencia y era como si lo estuviera juzgando, su piel era incluso más pálida que la de el, pero no se veía al punto de ser frágil o enfermiza, era como Walton había dicho, tenía el color de piel de la luna. "¿Excelente, has pensado en un nombre?" Rose no podía esperar y volver a sus aposentos para así poder ponerse sanguijuelas, esta nińa seguramente era una ocasión especial para celebrar con ellas.

"Hmm" Bethany asintió. "Estaba pensando en Albedo"

Rose sabia que Bethany pasaba sus días leyendo en la librería del Castillo, seguramente debió haber leído a quien le perteneció ese nombre. Una antigua Reyna roja de cuando los Bolton estaban en guerra contra los Stark y los Bolton eran conocidos como los reyes rojos o en este caso Albedo la Reyna roja, una Reyna que uso las pieles de dos reyes Stark antes de morir de anciana. "Un buen nombre para ella" Rose le devolvió la bebe a Bethany y salió de la habitación sin decir nada o mostrar alguna expresión.

Bethany solo volvió a mirar a su hija, a ella realmente no le interesa que haga su esposo y su esposo pensaba lo mismo de ella, una vez al mes el vendría y tendría relaciones con ella en un intento de producir un hijo, los demás días del mes Bethany podía hacer lo que quisiera y ciertamente ella apreciaba el espacio y su privacidad...

Mientras tanto la mente de cierta Uchiha se mantenía tan en calma, como si la extrańa y extraordinaria situación en la que se encontraba no importara realmente mucho. Bueno ella era extremadamente inteligente y usaba la razón en la mayoría de los casos.

Solo había dos hombres que la podían sacar de sus casillas, uno de ellos siendo su hermano mayor y el otro un hombre al que había visto como eso un hombre.

Sarada Uchiha sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Ella había "reencarnado" en este mundo que era obvio no era el de ella, claro podía estar muchos ańos en el futuro, muchos ańos en el pasado o en una realidad completamente diferente.

Nada de que preocuparse.

Lo único que hacia que el corazón de Sarada latiera dolorosamente es que no estaba con su idiota y al parecer ha la solo separada de el después de que seguramente ambos murieran en El Valle del fin.

Sarada comenzó a intentar ganar control de su cuerpo nuevo mientras que su madre le daba de comer, la leche sabia rara y espesa, pero estaba llena de nutrientes que ella necesitaba, así que siguió tomando de las tetas de su "madre" mientras trataba de darle sentido a todo esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Que lo disfruten.

La puerta de madera se abrió, dejando pasar a una pequeña niña de larguísimo pelo color negro como la noche, su pelo cubría la mayoría de su cara, dándole un aspecto extraño como el de un fantasma de algún cuento de hadas, el hecho de que su piel fuera tan pálida como la de un fantasma no ayudaba en nada, si alguna de las criadas del castillo, al guardia o cualquier persona que la encontrara inmediatamente se asustaría, tal vez hiendo tan lejos como para pegar un grito y corriendo lo más rápido que podía gritando fantasma.

En los pequeños brazos de la niña había un enorme libro que casi cubría su cuerpo entero, el libro no sólo se veía enorme en sus brazos, si no también era bastante grueso, parecía que la pálida niña el golpearía el suelo en cualquier momento.

"¿Necesita que la ayude a cargar ese libro joven maestra?" Un enorme guardia que cuidaba los aposentos de el señor del fuerte terror pregunto, pensando que la primera hija de su señor tenía problemas llevando ese libro en sus manos.

La pequeña se detuvo y volteo a mirar al guardia, sus ojos aún seguían siendo cubiertos por su pelo. "Muchas gracias pero estoy bien, por favor solo dile a la criada que envíe mi comida a mi cuarto"

El guardia sonrío, la pequeña no sólo era increíble y extraña por su apariencia, lo más increíble era lo inteligente que era, los niños a su edad deberían de ser curiosos y tontos, no hablar como si fueran adultos. El guardia hizo una reverencia, como no hacerlo cuando estaba con alguien tan increíble cómo está niña. "Por supuesto mi señora, se hará como usted ordene" el guardia no podía contestar de otra manera.

"Qué amable"

Diciendo esas últimas palabras la pequeña siguió con su camino seguramente a leer ese enorme libro.

Del otro lado de la puerta de madera estaba el señor del fuerte terror, Rose Bolton escuchaba nuevamente a su Maester enviado por lo ciudadela en el sur del continente.

Un tipo de pelo largo y café pero al que le hacía falta el cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza, llevaba puesta una túnica color gris.

Rose simplemente los escuchaba hablar, el joven Maester era todo sonrisas.

"¡Uña genio mi señor!"

"Claro que lo es" repitió calmadamente Rose, no necesitabas ser un Maester entrando por años en reconocer genios para saber que Albedo Bolton era una genio, el simple hecho de que pudiera hablar y escribir perfectamente a su corta edad era obvio.

"¡Una genio que nace cada mil años!"

"Claro que lo es" volvió a repetir Albedo, incluso Rose había escuchado de genios en otras partes, pero jamás había escuchado o había visto alguien como su hija. Lo único que era decepciónate de ella es que no era un varón que pudiera haber heredado sus tierras. Pero Rose no dejaba que tal inconveniente que seguramente molestaría a muchos señores en el sur lo cegara, su él nunca tuviera un hijo varón propio, Rose sabía que el apellido Bolton estaría en las mejores manos, incluso mejores que si tuviera un hijo común. Este era el norte, el frío no perdonaba a las personas por género o por estatus.

Rose sabía que su hija sería buscada por varios de los señores en el norte, tal vez incluso los mismos Stark.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rose.

Su señor, Rickon Stark también había tenido un varón que solo era unos años más grande que Albedo, tal vez y solo tal vez Rose pudiera finalmente unir su casa a la de los Stark y por fin el norte sería liderado por una persona de sangre Bolton, alguien verdaderamente fuerte que liderara el norte con puño de hierro. Un contrato de matrimonio entre las dos casas más fuertes del norte no estaría nada mal y después de que el norte tuviera un heredero fuerte de ese matrimonio deshacerse de ese tal Brandon Stark.

Mientras que su "padre" pensaba en conspiraciones y traiciones, "Albedo" Bolton caminaba por los fríos y duros pasillos de su actual hogar.

Para Sarada Uchicha este "norte" era un lugar un tanto cómodo, el frío, las tormentas eran heladas y no perdonaban a nadie, el fuerte se comía a el débil como debía ser, y solo los mejores sobrevivirían a extremo invierno que se aproximaba. El clima en este mundo era un tanto errático, con las estaciones del año cambiando constantemente entre invierno y primavera.

Incluso para los standares del mundo Shinobi este era un lugar cruel como Sarada no había visto jamás.

Esta gente no sólo era Bárbara y hacia barbaries como si fuera normal, las violaciones de personas, asesinatos, la gente literalmente vivía en la porqueria como si fueran cerdos, incluso los cerdos se comían a las personas, el mes pasado hubo dos incidentes donde granjeros cayeron en el corral de los cerdos y fueron comidos por estos.

El poder residía sobre unos pocos, los grandes señores tenían derecho a todo mientras que la gente común, estos "plebeyos" tenían que soportar todas las calamidades de este mundo, Sarada se preguntaba cómo incluso podían llamar vida a sus vidas.

Las guerras eran la peor parte, cuando una guerra estallaba parecía que la gente se volvía incluso más salvaje que de costumbre, como una terrible tormenta de invierno nadie era perdonado, los que más sufrían era por supuesto los inocentes, aquellas personas que nada tenían que ver con los "juegos" de los señores. Violaciones indiscriminadas, asesinatos a diestra y siniestra, ni siquiera los niños se escapan de algún horrible destino, ya sea de morir jóvenes y de una manera horrible, o de convertirse en él juguete de alguien más como los esclavos en el otro lado del mundo.

Las guerras hacían que los muertos se contaran por miles y miles, la conquista de Aegon Targaryen y la famosa masacre de los campos de fuego, donde el rey de Westeros usó el poder de sus tres dragones para quemar vivos dentro de sus armaduras a sesenta mil soldados de una hueste de ochenta mil, las guerras contra la fe, la terrible danza de dragones. Albedo podía seguir y seguir leyendo sobre guerras sin detenerse en la librería de este castillo.

Este mundo era mucho peor que cuando ella se llamaba Sarada Uchicha. En su mundo al menos las guerras aunque había bajas de civiles, las guerras eran más quirúrgicas de ninguna manera trayendo las horribles casualidades que este mundo tenia, la realeza aunque con poder no eran toda poderosa, El anterior Daymio del país del fuego había sido encarcelado por haber violado a una mujer, haciendo que su hijo tomará el poder, en este mundo no había tal justicia, si un señor quería algo lo tomaba y ya.

Por supuesto estas eran cosas con las que Albedo no estaba interesada de ninguna manera, lo que ella realmente se preguntaba era el por qué estaba en este lugar, ella debió haber ido a la otra vida, no tener otra vida, Albedo nunca creyó en los dioses y aún seguía sin hacerlo, haber enfrentado a una y haberle ganado era prueba de ello, ella debería haber ido a la otra vida con su verdadera familia y sobre todo con el.

Solo de pensar en él hacía que su garganta se apretara terriblemente, no pasaba día ni hora donde su mente no la llevara a pensar en el, Sarada solo se podía imaginar que está nueva oportunidad era algún tipo de chiste cósmico.

Por qué ella tenía que estar aquí y no con el, Sarada solo se podía preguntar donde estaba Naruto en este momento...

Ella estaba segura que su idiota estaba esperando por ella.

Para llegar a su habitación Albedo tenía que cruzar la plaza sin techo que había dentro del castillo, cuando por fin pudo ver los cielos, Sarada no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al ver el frío y nublado cielo que se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, ella suspiro ligeramente, uno podía escuchar la melancolía de ese suspiro, era igual como cuando estaba en las garras de Orochimaru, solamente sus pensamientos en ese momento eran de matar a su hermano... Pero ocasionalmente, cuando el cielo estaba así de triste, sus pensamientos se dirigían al sol que esperaba por ella en Konoha.

Ahora sus pensamientos siempre estaban dirigidos a el sol, que parecía nunca iba a salir en este lugar.

"¡No por favor no lo volveré a hacer! Te lo ruego no lo hagas"

El terror de esos gritos y lloriqueos que claramente pertenecían a una mujer despertaron a Albedo, se dio cuenta de lo bulliciosa que estaba la plaza, todos lo presentes chismeaban y se dirigían en grupo al ver el espectáculo.

Por pura curiosidad Sarada se abrió paso entre la multitud de guardias y demás gente para ver lo que ellos estaban viendo, fue bastante fácil gracias a su entrenamiento como ninja y poca estatura.

Allí estaba una mujer de no más de quince años, de rodillas, ojos llorosos y rojos, lágrimas gordas bajaban por sus mejillas al igual que mocos por su nariz, el terror en su rostro se podía sentir. Una guardia del castillo la estaba arrastrando por el patio, llevándola a una tabla donde se cortaba madera y otras cosas...

Albedo alzó sus cejas, era obvio que ella había cometido un crimen, seguramente esta mujer había robado algo. "Hmmph" Sarada trono su lengua, el sistema de justicia en este mundo era peor que corrupto y era increíblemente severo. Los criminales que se atrevían a robar cualquier cosa y eran atrapados tenían sus manos removidas, y en un lugar como este era lo mismo que matarlos de forma lenta y dolorosa.

"¡Ven aquí! Sabes tú crimen, sabes las consecuencias"

Dijo el guardia con una mirada de placer, era obvio que le gustaba su trabajo.

Albedo se dio media vuelta, no le interesaba esto no este espectáculo, tenía mejores cosas que hacer como pensar que es lo que va hacer... Tal ves incluso lo mejor era quitarse su vida, cual era siquiera el punto de estar viva si su sol, si su familia no estaba con ella.

"Por favor te lo ruego"

La voz sonaba desesperada y aterrada, si Albedo fuera una mujer sensible ella seguramente intentaría ayudarla, pero ella era Sarada uchicha no cualquier mujer, solo un persona sensible ayudaría a esta mujer...

Entonces algo hizo click en la mente de Sarada.

Lentamente se dio media vuelta.

Ayudar a la personas, tratar de hacer este lugar en algo mejor.

Eso es lo que su idiota hubiera deseado de ella, si el la estuviera viéndola desde donde sea que él estuviera, seguramente le pediría que ayudará a esta mujer...

Tal vez y solo tal vez si Sarada hace de este lugar un mundo mejor, podría reunirse con su amado. Tal vez y solo tal vez por eso ella estaba aquí.

Por alguna razón Albedo se sintió revitalizada, y un pequeño hoyo en las espesas nubes se abrió haciendo que los rayos del sol cayeran sobre su rostro.

Ella tomó un largo respiro y una decisión.

Ella haría de este lugar un mundo mejor, por el.

Sea cual sea el costo, sea cual sean las consecuencias, no importaba a quien debería de pisar.

Sarada se volvió a meter entre la multitud pero esta vez con un objetivo en mente.

Justo cuando el bruto por hombre estaba amarrando la mano de la acusada en la tabla de corte una voz lo detuvo.

"Detente"

Fue un sencillo comando, la voz era de una niña pero al mismo tiempo soñaba con una extraña autoridad que no te permitía ignorar. El bruto pensó que tal vez se trataba de la hermana menor o alguna amiga de la futura acusada que se quedaría sin manos. Así que volteo dispuesto a despachar la justicia de su señor y su rey. Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que no era alguna niña huérfana desconocida si no la famosa hija de su señor que él había visto aquí y allí. Una genio los rumores decían, podía ser una genio pero era obvio que no sabia como el mundo verdaderamente funcionaba.

El bruto puso su mejor sonrisa, un rostro amable enseñando sus dientes amarillos, como si intentara tranquilizar a un niño o explicarle algo que no entendía. "Mi señora, tal vez usted no entienda pe-"

"Entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa, te dije detente"

El bruto quedo momentáneamente confundido y en estupefacción.

Albedo no se había ni siquiera tomado el tiempo de explicarle que era lo que entendía, ella no quería desperdiciar su tiempo explicándole nada a este bruto, sin perder más tiempo con el bruto Albedo dirigió la mirada a la pobre adolescente que no podía tener más de catorce o trece años, miraba a Albedo con ojos llenos de esperanza. Albedo con solo un movimiento de su manos y dedos la llamo ordenándole que viniera hacia ella.

La adolescente no perdió tiempo, con un chillido comenzó a correr hacia Albedo.

Fue para todos una extraña escena al ver una adolescente llorar de rodillas abrazada a una pequeña niña mientras lloraba y le daba todas las gracias imaginables y posibles.

La escena era un tanto conmovedora.

"Todos regresen a sus labores"

No fue una sugerencia, no fue un comentario que salió de la boca de la joven Albedo, fue una orden, una orden que todos comenzaron a seguir casi de inmediato aunque aún como el bruto un poco confundidos.

Rose Bolton miraba junto a su castellan del castillo Walton la escena, tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara. Su hija sin lugar a dudas era increíble, Rose estaba seguro que incluso podría hacer que el rey loco hiciera las cosas correctamente. Sin duda esta niña era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Fue en ese momento que Rose Bolton sintió unos ojos negros desde su espalda que lo hicieron sentir terriblemente asustado, inmediatamente volteo hacia atrás poniendo su mano en el pomel de su espada, pero no había nada ni nadie.

Cuando se regresó un poco alterado a mirar a su mayor creación su hija, se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba de regreso a el, pero inmediatamente ella siguió con su camino junto a la adolescente que aún lloraba.

Rose Bolton comenzó a sudar frío, pero rápidamente desecho cualquier noción como paranoias suyas... Tal vez esto sucedió por qué no había usado sus sanguijuelas en varias horas.

El mismo día en la noches hombres y mujeres contaban historias sobre la joven Albedo.

Albedo la justa comenzaron a llamarla.

E iba hacer cosas increíbles.

XXXX

En el centro del continente de Westeros, al sur del norte, al oeste del este, al este del oeste, al norte del sur, existía un pedazo de tierra que era llamado la tierra de los ríos, por los incontables ríos que pasaban sobre ella, entre ellos el más prominente de todos era el río del tridente.

Las tierras de los ríos era Valles y pequeñas colinas donde los ríos corrían libres, de entre todas las regiones de Westeros esta era una de las más fértiles o si no la más fértil.

Las tierras de los ríos tenían una historia bastante interesante, podría decirse hasta maldita, cualquier Maester pudiera llevarse toda su vida estudiando su historia. Ninguna familia se podía atribuir haber gobernado estas tierras por mucho tiempo antes de que alguien más en alguna guerra que estallara se la quitaran.

Primero fueron los Reyes de la casa Mud, cuando ellos mismos se llamaban Reyes de las colinas y los ríos, después cayeron ante las tierras de la tormenta, que después fueron arrebatadas por los nacidos del hierro, solo para que los nacidos del hierro cayeran ante los Targaryen y la familia Tully...

Por ser los primeros en levantarse en armas contra los Hoare, los Tully recibieron el honor de ser nombrados los señores supremos del tridente y las tierras de los ríos. La familia Tully tubo que poner es su lugar a todas las demás familias en las tierras de los ríos que se habían estado gobernado solas desde hace ya tiempo, y así lo hicieron, con honor, familia y deber.

Cada vez que alguna guerra estallaba en Westeros, los ríos se teñían color rojo, incluso si la guerra estaba demasiado lejos... La sangre siempre cubría de rojo los ríos y a sus habitantes.

Era una zona bastante bella, árboles crecían fuertes y sanos, al igual que los cultivos y el vino, la colinas era verdes y el sol era bastante agradable, no hacía mucho calor o mucho frío.

La casa ancestral de la familia Tully era un castillo llamado aguasdulces una imponente fortaleza en donde cualquier enemigo tendría bastantes problemas tomándola. Con un color rojo y blanco era realmente una maravilla de ingeniería que había sido actualizada y renovada con cada generación de Tullys. La fortaleza estaba rodeada por agua y solo se podía acceder por una puerta que bajaba.

Detrás de las murallas había un hombre y un joven, ambos de pelo color rojo, los dos estaban sentados con los pies recargados en sus manos había callas de pescar, el hilo bajaba hasta el río que daba debajo.

"Sabes tío llevamos haciendo esto por años, pero nunca hemos pescado nada. ¿De verdad existen peces abajo?" El joven de pelo color rojo y brillantes ojos azules pregunto, era un joven enorme para su edad tal vez a la misma altura que su tío tenía.

El hombre que ya comenzaba a tener alguna arrugas aquí y allí se quedó pensativo unos segundos, haciendo una mueca o dos. "Cuando tenía tu edad yo pesque algo..." Brynden Tully le replicó a su sobrino, volteándolo a ver.

El joven lo miro de regreso en silencio.

Brynden no pudo más. "B-bueno no es cierto, pero tu abuelo juraba que pesco algo"

"Uh-hu" Gawain Tully heredero de la familia Tully, futuro señor del tridente y las tierras de los ríos replicó sarcásticamente. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje al norte?"

"Bien, escuche los rumores más interesantes, esa niña Albedo Bolton sigue dando de qué hablar sabes"

"¿De veras?" Naruto al igual que toda el reino ya había escuchado hablar de Albedo Bolton la genio, increíblemente para Naruto que está era su segunda vida, parecía que Albedo Bolton había inventado algún aparato parecido a la bicicleta como las de su antigua vida, ahora los campesinos en el norte podían mover algunas cosas pesadas sin necesidad de usar y mantener a un caballo. "¿Que hizo esta vez?"

"Los llama invernaderos" Brynden pensó un poco. "De verdad no entiendo cómo es que a alguien nunca se le ocurrió algo tan simple, sobre toda en el norte donde nieva la mayoría del tiempo y seguramente graniza lo que queda"

"Ya veo..." Eso sonaba extrañamente familiar, Naruto ni siquiera pregunto qué era lo que un invernadero era, tenía un vago concepto.

"Además de que Jaime Lannister sigue impresionado a la corte con su manejo bordeando genio de la espada" Brynden volteo a mirar a su sobrino esperando alguna reacción.

"Meh"

Y Brynden suspiro, su sobrino era bastante desinteresado en muchas cosas, tanto así que no fue hasta que su madre en su lecho de muerte le pidió que tomara sus estudios como futuro señor del tridente seriamente que Gawain los tomo enserio.

El desinterés de Gawain Tully era casi legendario en aguasdulces, a menudo el tenía discusiones con su padre Hoster Tully, los gritos de regaños de Hoster se podían escuchar por todo el castillo, cualquier niño y hijo se acobardaría por tal cosa, pero Pasaban por Gawain Tully como si fueran nada, incluso la vez donde Hoster golpeó a su hijo... Brynden recuerda que fue como si nada lo hubiera golpeado, la bofetada ni siquiera lo movió un centímetro.

"Mientras esos dos siguen haciendo cosas increíbles, tú estás aquí tratando de pescar donde no hay peces sobrino"

"Me lo dice el pez negro"

Brynden abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué contestar. "Me tienes allí. Por cierto lo había olvidado pero sabes que los Lannister con Tywin mismo llegaran para pasar la noche antes de seguir con su camino hacia Roca Casterly"

Todavía era temprano en la mañana, la familia Lannister tenía que pasar por aguasdulces y luego el diente de oro para llegar a su hogar ancestral.

"¿Te refieres al tipo que le escribieron una canción por ahogar a un montón de gente?"

"El mismo sobrino"

"Valla se me había olvidado, por eso Catelyn no dejaba de hablar sobre caballeros más de lo normal y por eso el castillo está tan poco silencioso hoy"

Aguasdulces estaba rebosando de actividad para recibir a la mano del rey y uno de los grandes señores de Westeros.

"Meh me da igual"

Brynden no entendía cómo alguien tan joven podía ser tan desinteresado, era como si un viejo viviera en el cuerpo de un joven alguien quien perdió algo importante en su vida y ya no quisiera vivir más...

XXXX

Hasta que aquí el episodio. Dudas? Preguntas? Por cierto cambie el nombre de Naruto, de Edymin Tully a Gawain Tully.

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


End file.
